Proteger tu intimidad
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Secuela de "Sexo muggle a través de una BlackBerry", aunque se puede leer por separado. Draco quiere a Harry, pero no le gusta que apuesten sobre su vida sexual y acaba haciendo algo que sorprende a ambos. Regalo de Navidad para Dybbo.


**Título:** Proteger tu intimidad

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Género:** Slash, Post Hogwarts

**Advertencias:** Slash y sexo. Secuela de "Sexo muggle a través de una BlackBerry".

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Notas de autor:** Este fanfic está escrito con todo mi cariño para Dybbo, para agradecerle todo el valioso tiempo libre que emplea en betearme y en contarme cosas. Creo que cuando lo leas te acordarás de cierta noche, que sepas que de ahí saqué la idea, así que el fic es infusamente tuyo.

Lo que va entre comillas son mensajes de móvil.

**Resumen:** Draco quiere a Harry, pero no le gusta que apuesten sobre su vida sexual y acaba haciendo algo que sorprende a ambos.

* * *

**PROTEGER TU INTIMIDAD**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Leer un libro es uno de los placeres más gozados; es como la culminación de un orgasmo feroz, brutal y necesario. Sonreí, últimamente los orgasmos no estaban precisamente faltos en mi vida. Las sábanas de seda verde me recuerdan a él; como sus ojos miopes cuando me miran con adoración. Dejo de pensar en Harry para parar la lectura, no me gusta leer cuando no estoy concentrado. Poco después, madre llama a la puerta y asoma su bello rostro. Sigo viviendo en la Mansión y aunque tengamos trescientas habitaciones (es un decir), la intimidad no existe. Aparece en cualquier momento para desearme buenas noches. Yo, como bienvenida, tiro de la cobija para que las acomode de nuevo, para ser algodonado por ella. Madre entra, con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna, y dice:

—Huy, Draco, qué mimoso estás últimamente —le sonrío, mientras arrastra su esbelto cuerpo hacia mi cama, rodeada con una bata de cachemir ribeteada en terciopelo. Cuando se inclina sobre mí, su cabello me trae un aroma ciertamente olvidado. Cuando somos mayores, no hacemos mucho caso a nuestras madres, así que yo soy consentido por ella; algo que la gente no necesita saber.

Le exijo un beso cuando veo su gesto de alejarse, y ella, divertida, lo deposita con cariño sobre mi mejilla. Después me hace cosquillas pero se cansa enseguida, quizá porque mi cuerpo ahora reacciona con otro tipo de caricias algo más rudas. Madre se marcha, apaga la luz con su varita y la calma invade mi habitación. Ahora puedo captar el olor a malvas. Cierro los ojos, tratando de buscar los brazos del Morfeo ese, como dicen los muggles, Merlín, desde que tengo los aparatos muggles no soy el mismo. Oh, espera, el aparato muggle llamado BlackBerry no lo he apagado. Pues no voy a levantarme de la cama. Espero que el gilipollas de Nott no mande mensajes a horas indecentes.

Mientras trato de viajar hacia Morfeo, que esta noche parece resistirse a llevarme, un sonido llena el cuarto. Silbido. Me sobresalta y me hace volver a mi estado anterior, a tomar por culo los brazos de Morfeo. Silbido. Joder, puto Nott, ¿me hace legeremancia, o qué? Hoy, lo juro, hoy he olvidado apagar el móvil. Hoy. Maldito sea. ¿Su madre no le ha enseñado que a estas horas no se mandan mensajes? Silbido. Sí, tengo un silbido porque ni siquiera el móvil puede dejar de admirarme, ¿qué pasa? Soy Draco Malfoy, y me gusta que me adoren. Silbido. Mis nervios se están poniendo a flor de piel, y yo tengo mucha paciencia… Alargo el brazo para agarrar mi varita bajo la almohada, ejecuto un _Tempus_: las once y media. ¡Las once y media, maldito! Una hora razonable para dormir, inadecuada para mensajear. Inútil. Bien. Me guardo las ganas de saltar sobre la silla, agarrar el jodido aparato y ponerle crucios sin parar. En lugar de eso, pienso en formas de matar, cruel y lentamente, quizá utilizando aquellos aparatos de tortura que reposan en la Torre de Londres.

O quizá tapándole la boca, para que muera ahogado. Alguien me dijo una vez en la sala común de Slytherin, que cuando mueres deseas desesperadamente el oxígeno; privemos de eso a Nott. Hum. No. Es tan enfermo que hasta disfrutaría, seguro que ha probado el estrangulamiento con su amigo el Hufflepuff. Después de conocer a Ernie, tengo un respeto profundo por los tejones: ver las señales que le hace a Nott durante el acto sexual no… mierda, quiero dormir, no empalmarme. Concluyo en que voy a cruciarle, aunque sea a mensajes. Me incorporo de mi increíblemente suave y adorada cama, y recuerdo la varita.

—_¡Accio_ móvil! —el aparato sale disparado hacia mí. En ocasiones, la magia no funciona bien con los aparatos muggles, y no estoy tentado a que ocurra otro accidente como cuando la sandwichera de Blaise me golpeó en la cara.

Silbido. ¿Pero este inútil no…? Oh…

"He estado leyendo el libro que me recomendaste, me parece que la vieja de Canterbury tiene una fijación por los gatos o algo así. ¿Existía la zoofilia en esos tiempos? De cualquier modo, el vecino del faro tampoco me causa mucha confianza. Trato de adivinar quién ha podido asesinar a Emily pero tengo dudas constantemente."

"Uh, me olvidé de decirte que el maquinista me recuerda a Dean Thomas. Era igual, te lo juro, la sala de Gryffindor temblaba cada vez que se ponía borracho."

"¿Draco?"

"Bueno, mañana nos vemos. No quiero despertarte, tienes un humor de perros. Además, cuando veas lo que he escrito seguro que me crucias."

Todo deseo destructivo se evapora como el vapor del té. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, mientras recuerdo la última conversación con él, y cuando decidí recomendarle leer para poner algo de conocimiento en su minúsculo cerebro… falta que compensa con otros atributos, he de decir. Manipulo el móvil con los dedos, pasando las yemas por las letras, mucho más despacio que el resto del mundo, ¿y qué?

"Potter, estas no son horas de mensajear con el cacharro este. "

"Pero siempre me ruegas que te hable sucio."

"Potter, yo no ruego."

"Creí que dormías."

"¿Lo hiciste a propósito? Que sepas que tengo pensadas varias formas de asesinarte lenta y tortuosamente."

"Jajajajaja"

"No me hace ni puta gracia. Creí que era Theo. "

"Draco, me ofendes. Yo no escribo cursiladas."

"Creí que después del día de hoy estarías cansado y te irías pronto a la cama."

"Bueno, ESTOY en la cama."

"Pero no durmiendo."

"En pijama, con el pelo desordenado."

"Vaya novedad, Potter."

"Estaba leyendo tu libro, Draco. Lo tengo aquí al lado, me dije, voy a continuar, para tener temas de conversación contigo, porque últimamente hablar no hablamos mucho."

"No, pero son reuniones placenteras."

"¿Hacemos una fiesta de pijamas, Draco?"

"¿Qué coño es eso?"

"Tú solo di sí o no."

"No hasta que no me digas en qué consiste, maldito."

La luz del aparato ilumina parcialmente mi habitación, pero ni en un millón de años pudo prepararme para lo siguiente: un plop y alguien que aterriza sobre mi cama me hace mandar la BlackBerry hacia el otro lado de la sala. El chillido es parcialmente interrrumpido por una ruda mano sobre mi boca.

—Buenas noches, Draco —el imbécil de Harry Potter yace, con el pelo despeinado, y vaya que más aún de lo habitual, con las rodillas sobre mi cama, cubierto por un pijama amarillo chillón con pequeñas varitas.

—¡Joder, Potter! —exclamo apartando su mano, levantándome y empujándolo en el proceso—. ¡Avisa antes de venir, la BlackBerry ha salido disparada!

Puedo observar, aún sin luz, a Potter mirándome el trasero mientras me agacho a buscar el móvil.

—Draco, Draco, desde que tienes ese cacharro muggle tu posesividad se ha multiplicado —me vuelvo tras comprobar que el móvil no está dañado, quedando de pie ante Harry, pero al parecer, ya no intimido ni un poco. Lo que hace estar enamorado.

—¿Qué horas son estas de darle al _wassap_? ¿No estás cansado? —por respuesta, me atrae con sus brazos, y caigo junto a él, mientras me besa y me acaricia el pelo.

—Nunca hemos hecho una fiesta de pijamas.

Evito su tercer beso. Potter es muy pegajoso, Merlín, en qué momento pensé en liarme con tremendo vicioso.

—¿Qué postura es esa? —pregunto, con los brazos cruzados. Después de usar grilletes, de atarme con cuerdas a la cama, de grabar una peli porno con nosotros como protagonistas —si estás gordo, no te lo recomiendo, hasta yo me vi michelines donde no los había— y hacer quién sabe cuántas más perversidades, Harry se echa a reír ruidosamente. Recupero mi varita enseguida para hacer un hechizo silenciador—. ¿Estás loco? Nos escuchará mi madre.

Harry me empuja, riendo sin parar.

—Eres tan divertido, Draco —furioso, y aún con la Blackberry en la mano, lo ignoro para teclear en google "fiesta de pijamas". Mis ojos vagan rápidamente por la definición, y cada vez estoy más sorprendido.

—Potter, ¿eres gay o una reinona?

—Venga, Draco —me dice, mientras juega con un mechón de mi pelo—. Sabes que te gusta que te folle lentamente...

Joder. No me había fijado, pero ahora que se me clava su miembro en mi cadera las ganas de irme con Morfeo se han desvanecido todas.

—Potter. Date una ducha fría, por Salazar, ¿cómo vienes a verme así? Te recuerdo que estabas leyendo un libro de misterio. ¿Te ha puesto cachondo el hombre del faro?

—No, Draco —ahora juega a acariciarme los muslos como si quisiera torturarme—, pero pensar en ti, sí.

Que Potter me diga eso con la misma voz con la que me insultaba en Hogwarts resulta muy caliente y no sé por qué.

—En la fiesta de pijamas se ven películas, se cuentan secretos y se comen las mierdas esas de plástico llamadas palometas.

Harry vuelve a reír, tumbado sobre mi cama, con el antebrazo sujetando su postura casual.

—Nunca me canso de ti, Draco, eres tan gracioso. Se dicen "palomitas" y bien que te gustó chupar la sal cuando estaban en mi boca.

—Cállate, guarro. Tuve que convertirlo en una experiencia sexual para no traumatizarme —Harry me quita el móvil y lo deja sobre la mesilla, para atraerme hacia su cuerpo; pero como no quiero darle el gusto porque entre el susto y mi disgusto estoy cabreado... mierda, no debería leer Shakespeare tan a menudo...

Me hago el difícil, consigo poner a Harry aún más, y tras mostrarle una sonrisa malvada, me hago con la almohada y le tapo la cara. Él no parece oponer resistencia hasta que comienzo a apretar a ambos lados. Como estoy sobre él, puedo sentir cómo su miembro se endurece. El muy vicioso... Sin embargo, alarga sus brazos hasta llegar a mi ingle, y aprieta con tanta fuerza que tengo que soltarlo.

—¡Mariquita, me vas a dejar eunuco! —protesto, pero él se deshace de la almohada y se sienta sobre mí. Las técnicas de auror son tan eficaces… me tortura, pasando sus dedos gruesos por sitios demasiado sensibles, acabo llorando de la risa por las cosquillas—. Maldito, me vengaré.

—Venga, Draco —dice él aún sujetando mis brazos, quiero adivinar que trata de que no llame a mi varita. Mi varita... él me la entregó, después de derrotar a Voldemort, pero una vez le sirvió a él, me sorprende que le sirviera la mía, cuando yo apenas pude aplacar la de mi madre—. ¿Qué piensas? Te has puesto muy serio.

—Me pregunto cómo pudiste usar mi varita.

Harry me suelta pero su postura defensiva permanece, mientras decido quedarme tumbado sobre la cama.

—Quizá tu varita me quería a mí —es su respuesta, ahora se ha tumbado a mi lado, boca arriba, cogiendo mi mano.

—¿Realmente fue así de fácil? Domarla, quiero decir —me da un poco de rabia que Potter haya podido usar mi varita. Las varitas no funcionan bien con otros magos, tiene características únicas para cada persona, por eso me sorprende que la pudiera usar como si fuera suya. Claro, quizá no quiero reconocer que este imbécil es muy poderoso.

Harry se pone serio, adoro cuando pone esa cara tan concentrada, es una suerte que no trabajemos juntos, estaría corriéndome cada vez que lo viera hablar con un superior.

—Creo que entre la varita de Bellatrix y la tuya, lo tuve muy claro, Draco. No era como la mía, su energía era diferente, pero por algún motivo nos acabamos entendiendo, como su poseedor y yo...

Me sonríe, y acaricia mi pelo. Me encanta verlo tan pillado por mí.

—Me resulta difícil pensar que le derrotaste con mi varita. Debiste imbuirle mucha magia, no sé cómo lo hiciste, demonios.

—Soy el Elegido —me giro para ver su burlona expresión. A pesar de todo, Harry no disfruta con las atenciones de los demás, parece gozar pasando desapercibido, algo que nunca entenderé, aunque es tan imprevisible...

El silencio nos envuelve. Él sigue sosteniendo mi mano, ahora acaricia los dedos uno por uno, y entonces pregunto:

—¿Dolió?

—¿Qué? —se ha girado para mirarme, aunque yo estoy contemplando el techo de mi cuarto.

—Mi madre me dijo que te lanzó la maldición asesina en el bosque, ¿dolió?

—No realmente. Vi el resplandor de luz y mi cuerpo pareció paralizarse y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar hablando con Dumbledore —ahora el que se gira soy yo, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, incorporándome.

—¿Con Dumbledore?

—Hablé con él, no sé si fue un sueño. Fue extraño. Estábamos en la estación de King's Cross y él me decía cuán valiente era. No le he contado esto a nadie, pensarán que estoy chiflado.

—Lo estás, Harry, pero me alegra que hayas vuelto. ¿Después mi madre te preguntó por mí?

—Sí. Cuando volví estaba en el bosque, sentí frío, me dolía todo el cuerpo, abrí los ojos y entonces escuché a alguien susurrando en mi oreja. "¿Draco está vivo?", preguntó.

—Si no me hubieras salvado la vida, ¿crees que mi madre te hubiera salvado a ti?

—No lo sé, pero nunca me arrepiento de mi decisión. No podía dejarte morir ahí, quemado. Era una muerte horrible, tu hermoso cuerpo, tu hermoso pelo, tus ojos... —Harry se inclina sobre mí para tumbarme de nuevo, y me da la bienvenida con un tórrido beso que me aseguro en corresponder—. Qué desperdicio. Me abrazaste tan fuerte... deseé que nos lleváramos bien, que fuéramos amigos, pero cuando caímos de la escoba enseguida te marchaste. Me gustaría haberte abrazado también. Lo haré ahora.

El imbécil de Potter se ha tumbado sobre mí y ahora respira sobre mi cuello. Sus gafas se me clavan. Trato de ignorar nuestras erecciones rozándose, clamando atención.

—Hueles tan bien... mmm... te quiero, Draco.

—No seas cursi, Potter —aunque confieso que me encanta que me lo diga. Lo dice muy a menudo, no como yo. Cierro los ojos y acaricio su nido de pájaros, ahora un poco más corto que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Su corazón y el mío laten muy deprisa, ahora no sé distinguir cuál es cuál—. No entiendo por qué no te fijaste en mí en Hogwarts.

—No es que fueras particularmente agradable conmigo —responde, besándome el cuello mientras noto crecer una parte de mi anatomía—, de todos modos tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para entretenerme mirando a chicos mientras Voldemort hurgaba en mi mente.

—¿Agradable? Confiesa, Potter, te gustan los chicos malos —me incorporo, quitándole las gafas molestas—, dime que te fijaste en algún slytherin.

—No. Me gustaba Oliver Wood, era bueno al quidditch. Lástima que no pudiera comprobar su talento con otras actividades.

—Bah, un gryffindor… qué mal gusto —me incorporo, llevándome las rodillas al pecho. En ocasiones, Harry sabe cómo aplacar mi ego, y cómo machacarlo, también. Siempre que imagino la de veces que ha podido estar con ese tipo en la ducha me llevan los dementores. Los brazos del auror enseguida envuelven mi cuerpo, Harry sabe cómo consolarme, aunque es algo calamar.

—Adoro cuando te pones celoso —me dice, al oído—, sacas un lado animal que te hace extremadamente sexy. Ya sabes que no tuve nada con nadie en Hogwarts, solo con chicas. Wood se marchó antes de que pudiera admirar su trasero.

Sonrío. En ocasiones he imaginado muchas veces escenas tórridas juntos en la Torre de Astronomía, o incluso bajo el escritorio del profesor Snape, hasta en el Gran Comedor, con el cielo hechizado como si un volcán estuviera lanzando llamaradas; todas ellas destinadas a culminar un orgasmo magnífico. Aprieto el muslo de Potter, quien enseguida jadea y me muerde en la parte baja del cuello.

—Pero ya sabes... que tú me gustas más... mucho más —dice, entre besos demandantes, bajándome un poco la parte de arriba del pijama. Me vuelvo y nos miramos. Sin gafas, Potter está tan follable que no sé por qué hemos aguantado tanto tiempo sin echarnos uno encima del otro. Lo empujo contra la cama mientras demando "cuánto más" le gusto, mi cuerpo ardiente de deseo y mi mente preocupada porque se canse de mí y vaya a buscar a otro. Nos besamos, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, frotándonos como si estuviéramos en celo constante. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a disfrutar tanto el sexo con el imbécil de Harry Potter, me habría reído en su cara. El idiota huele a azahar y a alguna esencia picante que no puedo precisar, aunque sospecho que mi olor es mucho más exquisito por la relación entre su nariz y mi cuerpo. Entonces, él se levanta, sin dar más explicación y se dirige hacia un armario que sé muy bien qué custodia.

Regresa con ella en la mano, y despliega la pequeña pantalla mientras vuelve a mi lado, trata de tumbarse boca abajo pero su erección es demasiado dolorosa, así que se sienta mientras me mira con ojos lascivos y enciende la cámara de vídeo. Me horrorizo.

—No pensarás grabar otro vídeo, Potter. Estamos en pijama.

Sonríe de medio lado y me besa brevemente.

—Quitártelo poco a poco sería buena idea, aunque tengo otro plan en mente —tras manipular el trasto parece satisfecho y agarra las gafas para colocárselas de nuevo.

—Creí que íbamos a practicar sexo —me quejo, algo frustrado porque ahora haga más caso a ese aparato.

—Pero Draco, si has sido tú el que no estaba dispuesto —cuando voy a responder, una imagen muy conocida llena la pequeña pantalla. Harry la ha doblado y ahora sujeta la cámara de vídeo como si se tratara de una pequeña televisión muggle—. Veo que todavía tienes aquí este vídeo... ¿qué tal si lo vemos juntos?

Oh, Merlín, el vídeo que grabamos Potter y yo con las túnicas de Hogwarts. Hemos visto muchos vídeos nuestros hasta el final, pero este no, nunca lo hemos conseguido. Siempre nos hemos tirado uno sobre otro antes de su conclusión. Noto los latidos apresurados al ver todo ese amarillo y negro como decoración. Habíamos montado, con ayuda de Blaise, una habitación de Malfoy Manor como si fuera un cuarto de Hogwarts, pero como ni Potter ni yo queríamos ceder en los colores de la casa, habíamos terminado recreando la sala común de Hufflepuff con sus cuadros de bodegones y los pesados barriles que decían que había dentro. La cama tenía doseles anaranjados salpicados de virutas negras y naturalmente, Potter y yo vestíamos nuestros trajes del colegio. El suyo tuvimos que agrandarlo un poco porque comer donde los Weasley le ha hecho un vago favor a su cuerpo, ensanchándolo, pero el mío aún servía. Potter solo se jactó diciendo que su cuerpo de auror había madurado como hombre y que yo aún seguía siendo un joven adolescente, pero le respondí que los genes malfoyescos siempre tienen la virtud de aparentar varios años menos. Él solo sonrió diciendo que le encantaba corromper jovencitos. De modo que, a partir de ese día, la asociación de mi mente hacia la casa Hufflepuff ya no es igual. Y de algún modo, mi mente añora con volver al castillo para recrear ciertas imágenes calientes en determinados sitios. Al menos, serviríamos de entretenimiento para los fantasmas.

Observo cómo Harry me arrastra hacia esa cama y me toca todo el cuerpo, quitándome la ropa de forma lenta y tortuosa. Después es mi turno de toquetearle a él, pero como me resulta imposible hacerlo sin decir nada, comienzo a insultarlo como hacía en Hogwarts, creando cierta frustración y aumentando la erección del auror de tal modo que al llegar a sus calzoncillos, el miembro asoma por encima de la ropa. Esa imagen y el resultado de mis palabras nos hace sentir calentura, y mientras la mano de Harry me acaricia el muslo en círculos, se va pegando cada vez más a mi ingle hasta llegar al bulto ya prominente envuelto en mi pijama de seda negro.

Después, mientras la película nos muestra cómo nos ponemos ambos las túnicas y las corbatas y nos frotamos, es mi mano quien viaja hacia su miembro, ya enhiesto y duro desde hace tiempo. Harry me sonríe, y ambos intercambiamos un beso lento.

—Mierda, Potter, sin besos, o no duraremos nada.

*te gusta, ¿eh, Potter? Te gusta que te someta*

Me sonrojo ante mi visión en la pantalla acercando hacia mí el cuerpo de Harry con la túnica de Gryffindor, y tiro de su corbata para regalarle un beso cargado de emoción que se apura en responder.

—Cómo me pones, Draco —jadea el moreno chupándome la barbilla y apretando un poco más la mano sobre mi hombría, aún cubierta por la tela.

Trato de controlarme. Solo hemos visto cinco minutos del jodido vídeo y no vamos a llegar al final de la cinta. Potter me tira en la cama con muy poco cuidado y se dedica a besarme en todas partes.

*Joder, Malfoy, cómo me pones*

Sonrío. Las reglas en ese vídeo era llamarnos únicamente por nuestros apellidos. Siento una pasión salvaje al verlo cubierto por la túnica rojo Gryffindor, mientras la mía se extiende a lo ancho de la cama. La túnica no permite ver el cuerpo de Harry, manteniéndolo oculto, mientras el mío sí está expuesto; después, seré yo quien aparezca cubierto al intercambiar posiciones. Esos trozos de cuerpo que las capas ocultan son lo más embriagador, porque puedo imaginar qué hay ahí, pero en el vídeo no lo veo. Se me ocurre una idea muy buena. Aprovecho que Harry está mirando la pantalla con la respiración entrecortada; agarro mi varita y apunto sin que se dé cuenta. Al parecer, él es más rápido. Siempre está alerta, incluso cuando estamos juntos. ¿Quizá sea porque no se fía de mí? Harry me ha quitado la idea de la cabeza y su varita me ha petrificado. Ahora soy yo quien no puede apartar la vista del Harry sentado sobre mi cama. Éste, sonriendo malévolamente, hace otro hechizo para sujetar la cámara de vídeo en el aire, y mi mirada, congelada, solo puede ver las escenas que se suceden en esa pantalla. Entonces, y porque Potter ha venido a torturarme (ahora lo tengo claro), se baja el pantalón y se agarra el miembro con fuerza. Él también mira de soslayo nuestra interpretación del vídeo; y sé que su intención es volverme loco mientras se masturba. Las mejillas están rojas, y jadea sin control, pero aún no imprime velocidad en sus movimientos. Trato de sonreír, pero no puedo: Harry también quiere ver este vídeo hasta el final sin correrse. La petrificación es dolorosa cuando estás sintiendo mucho ardor y tu aparato pugna por elevarse aún más, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo observar.

Harry se ha quitado la parte de arriba del pijama y se acaricia murmurando mi nombre. Se está dando placer muy lentamente, mientras da miradas rápidas a la pantalla y estudia mi expresión hierática, que arde de furia porque me lance el contrahechizo. La cinta está llegando a su fin, lo sé porque recuerdo esa parte cuando la grabamos y hemos estado... ¿cuánto tiempo? Veinte minutos sobre mi cama, y unos quince petrificado. Quiero matar a Potter, que ahora mira muy atentamente la película y ha dejado de acariciarse.

*Has sido un gryffindor muy malo saltándote esas normas*

*Sí, Malfoy, castígame*

Las embestidas se suceden, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, mientras el sudor corre por nuestros cuerpos, envueltos en esas túnicas de Hogwarts a expensas de nuestros hambrientos ojos por compartir algo más. Harry está jadeando, y me pregunto si no se correrá espontáneamente. En ocasiones ha demostrado durar bien poco; noto cómo se apretan los puños y me pregunto si tiene algo personal con ese vídeo, porque no es normal. Ahora he puesto a Harry de rodillas y le estoy dando unos azotes mientras él dice en voz alta mi apellido con lujuria extrema. Apenas puedo respirar dentro de mi estado de petrificación y cuando ambos colapsamos sobre la cama en un lío de túnicas, brazos y piernas, noto la magia vibrando a través de mí: Potter me ha lanzado el contrahechizo. Ha arrojado la varita lejos y me está besando con fervor, sus manos tocando cualquier parte del cuerpo y frotándose contra mí. Le muerdo y se queja un poco, pero no para su asalto. Afortunadamente para él, el ardor me lleva a empotrarle contra la cama mientras le quito el pantalón de forma apresurada.

—Eres un capullo, Harry —le digo, enfadado—. ¿Qué es esto de jugar sucio? ¿Quieres que te dé unos azotes?

—Átame... a la cama... seré tu sumiso —me dice, entre besos desesperados y yo busco mi varita mientras me quito la parte de arriba del pijama, pero él me agarra del antebrazo—. No. Sin magia —abro los ojos, sorprendido, y no tardo mucho en encontrar una correa en la caja de la cámara de vídeo, una correa para colgarla al cuello, ahora yace apretando las muñecas de Potter, quien no para de alzar sus caderas para encontrar algún alivio en mí. Me deshago de su ropa interior mientras los ojos de Harry siguen mis acciones; alzo sus piernas y entonces recuerdo la escena en la que lo follo duramente mientras le digo cosas increíblemente sucias. A un lado, sobre nosotros, la cámara de vídeo sigue flotando, pero ya no hay imagen alguna reproduciéndose. Me acaricio un par de veces, solo para comprobar la dureza y tratar de calmar mis ansias al verlo postrado, deseoso, abierto ante mí. Observo su rostro, con varios mechones de pelo pegados a causa del sudor que se ha ido formando, y lo miro durante largo rato—. Por favor, Draco, date prisa.

—Hum. Creo que ese hechizo lo lanzaste para pararme, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a darme prisa ahora?

—Te he... te he liberado —es su excusa, pero se le ve tortuosamente condenado, sus piernas tratando de llevarme hacia él. Las agarro, y comienzo a repartir besos por el interior de los muslos. Harry no para de jadear, y agarro la varita para echar un _Muffliato_. Después, acaricio su pene, elevándose orgulloso, y le toco lentamente. El abdomen de Harry sube y baja de forma alarmante, señal de que no podrá aguantar mucho más—. Si no me follas ya, me iré sin ti.

Y de algún modo, le produce cierto fastidio confesarlo. Me posiciono sobre él y sin romper contacto visual, me introduzco con fuerza, produciendo un gemido ronco en el auror, que mueve las muñecas para evitar rozarse demasiado con la cuerda.

Los ojos de Potter me recorren con avidez, y se pasa la lengua por los labios, como si quisiera saborearme, y la visión me enciende tanto que me inclino para darle un beso. Él jadea y eleva la cabeza, como si pudiera introducirse dentro de mí. Me besa con ferocidad, mientras coordino las embestidas un poco más despacio pero aún profundas. Sé cuáles serán sus siguientes palabras, porque en estos meses nos ha dado tiempo a conocer nuestras emociones y reacciones; agarro su miembro con dulzura y acaricio el glande insistentemente, mientras el auror se arquea debajo de mí. Tiene tanta fuerza que me levanta, y yo, sintiendo su frustración, deshago enseguida las ataduras. Con un giro rápido, me ha puesto en su posición, me mira con lujuria, recupera la respiración y sé lo que va a hacer. El auror, con ese cuerpo de pecado, bronceado y entregado, pone las manos en mis caderas para subir y bajar sin parar. Lo veo enseñar los dientes, para él el movimiento debe ser tan catártico, cabalgándome con tanta fuerza, que debe haber perdido la identidad. Yo, bajo él, no estoy mucho mejor. El frotamiento tan extremo aporta aún más calor alrededor de mi miembro y trato de aguantar más, sin éxito. Harry sigue manteniendo el mismo ritmo, sin salir realmente de mí, y debe dolerle horrorores; alargo mi mano para acariciarle, erguido ante mí, pero él me rechaza de un manotazo. La afirmación silenciosa de que quiere sentirme únicamente en ese lugar me pone duro otra vez, y alzo las caderas para encontrarme con él. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y expulsa toda su semilla como si fuera una enorme fuente con un dios griego esculpido. La visión es tan erótica que sigo embistiéndole, pero alargo los brazos para tumbarlo, ya que ha llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Él me mira, y sus ojos ahora son completamente negros, con la única iluminación de la luna a través de las cortinas. Separo sus muslos y lo embisto, y me corro enseguida por segunda vez, para después caer junto a él, exhausto. Necesitamos varios minutos para regresar a mi cuarto, a mi cama, a esa dimensión. Ha sido muy intenso, ha sido increíble. Y yo quería perdérmelo...

—Merlín, Malfoy, cómo me pones... eres tan caliente...

Sonrío de satisfacción, aunque eso debería decirlo yo. Desde que tengo a Harry en mi cama, el sexo es una experiencia completamente novedosa y experimental. Me rodea con los brazos, esos brazos de auror que salvan vidas y que ahora me aprietan contra él, mientras mis dedos acarician su pecho musculado, y me dejo ir, porque ya nadie puede hacerme daño, porque ya no hay sombras contra las que luchar.

Cuando despierto, Harry ya no está y por un momento me pregunto si todo ha sido un sueño. Me incorporo, y la BlackBerry, a mi lado, vibra brevemente.

"Mi pequeño Draco, buenos días".

"¿Aún no has despertado?"

"Utilicé tu ducha, espero que no te importe. He venido directamente al Cuartel porque nos despertamos bastante tarde".

Alertado, miro la hora del móvil: las diez y media. ¿Mi madre no ha subido a llamarme? Qué extraño...

"Por cierto, desayuné con tu madre, y le pedí disculpas por haberme colado en la casa"

Garabateo, alertado. Merlín, mi madre no ha subido por una razón. Quizá esté cabreada.

"Buenos días, Harry, ya me he levantado. ¿Qué es eso de que desayunaste con mi madre? ¿Qué te dijo?"

Tengo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Harry me responde; al parecer, está trabajando. Seguro que rellena informes.

"Dijo que prefería tener a un auror en casa, que conmigo se sentía a salvo".

Respiro, aliviado. Cuando mi madre se enteró de mi affair romántico con Potter, se le quedó tal cara de póker que temí que me desheredara. Después me explicó que esa reacción se debió a mi padre, quien aún no se pronuncia al respecto, pero, obviamente, no le hace ninguna gracia. Harry no viene a menudo a casa cuando está padre, aunque él es cordial y considerado con el auror, pero hay una tensión entre ambos. Se ven en el Ministerio. Es difícil procesar lo ocurrido, pero no voy a cambiar cómo me siento. Le quiero, simple y llanamente. Y espero que nuestra relación dure mucho más, porque nunca tengo suficiente de él. Mi madre lo ha aceptado, y trata bien a Harry. Últimamente, ella y la señora Nott hablan mucho; supongo que intercambian impresiones acerca de nuestros actuales gustos. Un gryffindor y un hufflepuff: ha debido ser duro para ellas; aunque, en el fondo, solo buscan que nos sintamos queridos.

"Draco, voy a salir pronto hoy, ¿querrás que cenemos juntos? Yo invito. En el restaurante que te gusta".

Me levanto de muy buen humor, y cuando me arreglo para la cita y me desaparezco en un callejón próximo al lugar, veo que Potter ya ha llegado: y no está solo: Theodore y Ernie lo acompañan. Ah, una cita de parejas. A veces me sorprende lo relajado que Harry se encuentra en compañía de Nott. El recordar que antes de estar conmigo fueron amigos, me hace sentir muchos celos. Harry siempre es agradable con los slytherin, e incluso Blaise lo aprecia. Admiro esa faceta suya de no juzgar a la gente, a mí me está siendo muy complicado enredarme con los Weasley. Allá donde voy siempre hay una mirada de rencor, aunque disimulada. Harry me abraza y me da la bienvenida con un beso tórrido. Siempre lo hace, no tiene miedo de demostrar lo que siente; en ese sentido, Ernie, Theo y yo somos bastante distintos, más fríos. Harry es puro fuego, y sus poros lo gritan. Entramos, y nos sirven en una mesa redonda, el menú hoy es espectacular y salivo mientras paseo la mirada por la carta.

—¿Vas a pedir por mí? —Harry, a mi lado, me mira intensamente a través de sus gafas. Se ha puesto varias ropas caras solo para darme gusto.

—Si ese es su deseo, señor auror...

Pedimos y enseguida estamos enfrascados en una conversación. A veces, Theo, Harry y Ernie hablan demasiado del trabajo, pero las anécdotas son tan interesantes que apenas les corto para dar mi opinión. Es agradable ver que aún hay humor en el Ministerio, después de aquel pasado tan horroroso. La comida está deliciosa, y pedimos vino del bueno aprovechando que invita Potter; desgraciadamente, la vejiga me hace ir al baño en dos ocasiones, y cuando Ernie me acompaña, al volver, me quedo helado: Theo está sacando unos billetes de forma muy disimulada y entregándoselos a Harry, que los recibe con alegría. El hecho de que puedan tener un secreto donde yo no participe me hierve la sangre. En ocasiones soy frío, pero no quieras ver a un Malfoy cabreado. Enfadado, me dirijo hacia la mesa, donde Harry y Theo han vuelto a hablar de trivialidades, lo que me hace sospechar aún más. El resto de la cena es agradable, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa escena, y cuando Harry me deja en Malfoy Manor, le abordo sin contemplaciones.

—¿Os traéis algo entre manos Theo y tú? —el sonrojo del héroe es evidente, y apreto los puños, tratando de calmar mis ansias.

—No estamos tramando nada, si es lo que te preocupa —dice, finalmente, tras una pausa quizá demasiado larga.

—Me preocupa más que te haya visto aceptando dinero suyo. Era una buena cantidad, Potter, así que no me mientas. A los Malfoy no nos gustan las mentiras —Harry se sonroja aún más, y una escena de Theo y él desnudos y en actitud indecorosa pasea por mi mente.

—Es que... te vas a enfadar, Draco —vaya, Potter no tiene ni un poco de tacto. La bilis me sube por la garganta, y mis puños ya están cargados para pegar.

—¿Y eso, por qué? ¿Has hecho algo indecente que yo no deba saber? —el auror pone una mano en uno de mis puños, tratando de calmarme. Sé que podrá reducirme si se da el caso, pero no importa, siempre puedo lanzarle pullas venenosas.

—No es eso, Draco, cálmate. Solo fue una apuesta —que apuesten a mis espaldas me enerva aún más, y lo miro con rabia—. No quería que te enterases.

—Es evidente, Potter. Esperaste a perderme de vista.

—Por favor, cálmate —vuelve a estrechar esos brazos en torno a mí, pero ahora no puedo dejarme llevar, estoy demasiado enfadado—, tú eres la única persona para mí, lo sabes.

—Entonces, ¿qué apostasteis?

—Theo sabe —alza la vista, incómodo—... él sabe que filmamos una cinta, tú y yo, cuando Blaise nos ayudó con el decorado.

Oh, Salazar, la cinta nuestra vestidos de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Mataré a Potter si se lo ha enseñado.

—Una vez confesamos mutuamente qué había sido lo más difícil para nosotros como pareja, y yo le dije que nunca habíamos logrado ver aquella cinta entera, y él me confesó otra cosa con Ernie. Así que apostamos a ver quién podía superar esos obstáculos. Y yo gané.

Me froto la frente, en un vano intento por calmar mi rabia interna. Aliviado, sé que al menos no me ha engañado con él. Pero, por otro lado, no me gusta que hable de nuestras intimidades con mi amigo. Es mi amigo, y probablemente yo le haya contado algo, pero no quiero que Harry lo haga. No quiero que tenga esa complicidad, me consume.

—Ya sé que no debí contárselo, Draco, pero fue un día de confesiones. Mírame. No fue premeditado.

—No me gusta que Theo y tú tengáis secretitos —espeto, y entonces comprendo la acción de Harry aquel día, y el motivo de petrificarme.

—Por favor, no te enfades. Te quiero —me acaricia el pelo, y baja suavemente por la nuca, pero yo le retiro el contacto.

—Eres un grandísimo capullo. Me petrificaste sin avisar, y me dejaste duro como una piedra, obligándome a ver esas escenas calientes, mientras tú las mirabas tan tranquilo. Eres peor que un slytherin, Potter —echo a andar, atravesando las barreras del complejo. Escucho las pisadas de Harry.

—Por favor, Draco, no te enfades. Perdóname. Además, si no te hubiera hechizado lo habrías hecho tú. Simplemente, me adelanté a tu movimiento. Por favor, no hagas un drama —se planta frente a mí, y sale vapor de su boca, porque aún estamos en diciembre—. No sé qué efecto creas en mí, pero el verte moverte, el verte a mi lado, simplemente me desarma, me embrutece. Pierdo el sentido a tu lado. Y el sexo es jodidamente bueno, pero tenemos que superarnos.

Callo. La otra noche, cuando él hizo eso no recuerdo haberme corrido dos veces en casi diez minutos. Me llevó al límite, y lo sabe. Creo que ambos perdimos el sentido de todo. Y no me importa si estamos experimentando, pero me duele saber que todo fue por una apuesta. Me cabrea. Parece como si jugara conmigo.

—No lo hice solo por la apuesta.

—Entonces devuélvele a Theo el dinero —reclamo, echando de nuevo a andar—. Si para ti fue algo más que eso, no aceptes tu triunfo. Ya me tienes a mí.

—El dinero no me importa —dice, besándome en la sien—, de hecho iba a comprarte una túnica con él. Para Navidad. Pero si crees que me he portado mal, puedo envolverme yo como regalo y puedes azotarme hasta el infinito.

Ese imbécil; hablar de azotes me ha puesto muy caliente, y se supone que tengo que ir a dormir.

—Lo pensaré, Potter —le digo, dejándolo con un palmo de narices, y subiendo apresuradamente a mi cuarto. Una vez en pijama, agarro la cámara de vídeo y vuelvo a rebobinar esa cinta. Si he de confesar algo, yo tampoco la he visto nunca entera sin aliviarme durante su reproducción. Una sonrisa de medio lado me recuerda que si cayera en otras manos, quien fuera se haría con un enorme desembolso a nuestra costa. Y Harry y yo tenemos que guardar nuestra intimidad. Incluso de nosotros mismos. ¿Qué ocurriría si mi padre encontrara todo esto? Bastante disgustado le tengo usando la BlackBerry...

Me ato las manos con la misma cinta que utilicé con Harry, y me dispongo a ver ese vídeo. Es duro, porque a pesar de no ser profesionales, hay tanta química en ambos que me sorprende que la cámara no haya ardido en el proceso. Lo consigo, y posteriormente, me doy una ducha fría: no serviría de nada si me masturbo después.

Así que mi dedo se pasea por el aparato, dudando por un momento. ¿Quiero conservar esto? ¿Qué ocurre si Harry me abandona, o si lo hago yo? Sería desquiciante encontrarme con algo así tras una ruptura, por lo que tomo una decisión.

* * *

Harry me besa y agarra mi mano mientras caminamos por el Callejón Diagón. Vamos a hacer las compras navideñas y cuando estamos lo suficientemente cargados de paquetes, entramos a El Caldero Chorreante para tomar algo y descansar. Resulta difícil caminar a su lado sin que nos miren, algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado. Nervioso, sorbo mi té de Rooibos y le miro con decisión.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte —él repara enseguida en mi voz seria y monótona y deja de mascar el muffin de membrillo. No sé cómo puede tener tanta tolerancia al azúcar—. Te vas a enfadar.

Ahora abre la boca y puedo ver su lengua llena de migajas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dice, en un intento por mantenerse tranquilo, aunque no lo está. Quizá podría inventar alguna mentira, para que sintiera lo que sentí yo el otro día. Decido asustarle un poco.

—¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido el fijarte en alguien más? —Harry traga y bebe un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla. Pestañea, sorprendido.

—Estando contigo, no —responde, pero le brillan los ojos y bromea, quizá para eliminar la tensión—, ¿quieres proponerme algo? ¿Un trío, quizá?

Mi cara debe mostrar estupefacción absoluta, porque añade:

—Bromeaba. Estás muy serio y me estoy asustando.

—¿Por qué te asustas, Harry? Y dime, ¿quién podría compararse a nosotros para dejarlo entrar en la cama? —como ahora me diga el nombre de Theo, le tiraré el té hirviendo a la cara.

—No pensé en nadie, me has sorprendido con la pregunta —Harry está nervioso, no parece tener hambre y mira con cierta seriedad la mesa de madera.

—¿No te apetecería hacer un trío, entonces?

—Prefiero tenerte para mí, si no te importa. Pero si es lo que tú quieres... quizá debamos hablarlo —lo miro, pensativo. Seguramente ahora cree que pienso que nuestras sesiones de sexo no son suficiente, y le sugeriré vernos con otras personas—. Pero cuéntame eso. Has dicho que me iba a enfadar.

Suspiro y me elevo un poco en la silla para tocar el torso del auror, que me mira sin entender. El pobre tiene el corazón a cien, no creo que aguante una broma. Decido soltarlo sin anestesia.

—He borrado la cinta de la sala de Hufflepuff. Adrede —Harry expulsa el aire, aliviado, y me mira, enfadado—. Lo siento, sé lo mucho que te gustaba.

—¿Por qué? Ya le devolví el dinero a Theo, como te prometí.

—No es por eso, Potter —y a continuación le doy una charla sobre cómo proteger la intimidad, sobre el posible futuro en el que ambos quizá podamos hacernos daño con ella, chantajeándonos, para evitar que tales imágenes lleguen algún día a manos indeseadas, incluso a enemigos deseosos de chafarnos la vida por ser quienes somos. Él esucha, silencioso, asimilando mis motivos y entendiéndolos, por los asentimientos con los que me obsequia. Después, algo más calmado y razonable, comenta:

—Yo confío en ti, Draco. Sé que no lo usarás en mi contra, pero gozo mucho viéndolos contigo. También entiendo lo de tus padres, y otras personas que pudieran llegar a ver ese material. Tus amigos... me caen muy bien, pero a veces son absolutamente viciosos. Sobre todo Blaise. Podemos hacer algo: podemos establecer una duración de esos vídeos para nuestro disfrute. Y podemos guardarlos en un sitio neutro. Demonios —se atusa el pelo, nervioso—. Esto no ocurriría si nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Draco, ¿por qué no damos ese paso? Yo te quiero, no deseo estar con nadie más. ¿Aún tienes que pensártelo?

Sonrío de medio lado. En ocasiones pienso que vivir con Harry no sería cabal. Creo que discutiríamos mucho más de lo habitual, y tengo miedo. Así estamos bien, ¿por qué forzarnos a ello? Es la relación que más me ha durado, por Salazar. No quiero arriesgarme a perderlo.

—Mis padres aún no lo han asimilado —sé que siempre doy esa tonta excusa, que por otro lado, no es mentira.

—A veces creo que quien realmente no quiere eres tú —dice Harry, y empiezo a pensar en qué momento hemos dado la vuelta a la conversación—. Me parece que estás cansado de mí, y eso me asusta —y añade de nuevo algo emocionado—. Yo te quiero, Draco, y no eres una persona fácil de entender. Sé que tengo mis manías y mis imperfecciones, y trato de trabajarlas día a día, pero tú no eres perfecto tampoco.

La confesión de Harry me duele, lo admito. Sé que para él no es fácil tener que venir a Malfoy Manor y encontrarse con mi padre por el Ministerio; aguantar la opinión que puedan tener de mí los Weasley, ahora su familia. También sé que no he querido inmiscuirme mucho en su modo de vida, como él lo ha hecho en el mío. Y adoro la sinceridad del gryffindor, aunque me duela. En mi pasado, siempre hubo halagos, solo por agradar, pero nunca nadie tan sincero. Y muchos problemas entre ambos vienen por ahí.

—Harry: nunca me canso de ti. Ambos tenemos caracteres complicados. Sé que no he hecho el mismo esfuerzo que tú con mis amigos, pero simplemente quiero mantener lo que hay entre los dos. Y me da miedo que cualquier paso que demos mande al garete nuestra relación. Y ahora llámame cobarde.

Harry se levanta para sentarse junto a mí y me coge las manos, me mira intensamente a los ojos, y yo me pierdo en ese resplandor verde esmeralda.

—Draco: esos mismos miedos los tengo yo. Tú has sido criado en una bonita casa, con elfos domésticos y padres que te quieren. No tendrías nada de eso conmigo. Y realmente, no me importa dónde vivamos, siempre que estemos juntos, aunque sí preferiría hacerlo en una casa más pequeña, acogedora, quizá un piso. Sé que no te gusta Grimmauld Place. Podemos mirar otro sitio —al ver mi vacilación, añade—, pero no te sientas forzado. Si no estás preparado, está bien. Y no me molesta que hayas borrado la cinta, pero tendremos que hacer muchas más —y me besa en el pelo, en la mejilla y en los labios, sin que le importe que varias brujas nos estén mirando como si ellas disfrutasen viendo el material de la cinta. Sí, definitivamente he hecho bien en borrarla.

Después, nos terminamos el té y los muffins y salimos a la calle. Cada uno coge sus paquetes correspondientes y nos despedimos en mitad de la calle. Harry me agarra por la nuca y me da un beso de película; nunca se cansa de prodigarme afecto, y de alguna manera, a mi ego le gusta.

—Te quiero, Draco. No lo olvides. No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Lo miro, embelesado, y aún me pregunto cómo pudo fijarse en mí, con todas esas cosas hirientes pronunciadas en el pasado. Realmente, soy afortunado, no por tener al Elegido, sino por tener a Harry. No creo que muchas otras personas hubiesen aguantado este humor tan particular. Agacho la cabeza y juego con los botones de su abrigo.

—Yo... también te amo, Harry —él alza mi rostro y vuelve a besarme.

—Ya sé que te cuesta decirlo. ¿Y sabes qué? Me sorprendiste: jamás creí que fueses a borrar ninguna cinta. Como el slytherin egoísta que un día fuiste, sé que podrías haberla vendido o haber sacado algo: pero tú ya no eres el mismo Draco, igual que yo no soy el mismo Harry. Y me gusta, porque eso lo hemos provocado nosotros. Me vas a decir que soy muy cursi, pero tiene mucho mérito el querer protegerme de ti mismo.

Suspiro y abrazo a Harry, visiblemente emocionado. Tiene razón: ya no soy el mismo Draco de antes. Estar con él me ha humanizado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Reviewead.  
**

**Feliz Navidad a todos.  
**

_05/11/2012_

_25/12/2012_

_FF_FF_


End file.
